Perfect (Muggle-Style) Date
by babyvfan
Summary: Nothing says perfect date like a pool, some pictures, and cheap bar at a Muggle bar. *Sequel to First Date, belated Valentine's day short story*


**This was my entry (well, one of two since the book-cover was also part of it) for the Dralentine's Day 2017 event on Tumblr. It's the unoffical seqel to my first Dralentine's day gift, First Date. And it was done for my dralentine's day giftee, oh-my-fancan.**

 **Though the holiday is over and the story is a bit on the short side, still hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Perfect (Muggle-Style) Date**

This was definitely different.

The thought panged around his head, ringing in his mind, like an alarm clock that went off by hour, starting off the second he stepped into the venture and the blindfold that had been obscuring his vision for Merlin knows how long was finally taken off.

During that time in which sparkling, green-eyes smiled at him, tied the white cloth around Draco's face, and led him blindly into the Floo, ideas bounced around his head of where he was possibly going.

Possibly a late-night show to the new musical that had been sweeping across the wizarding world, just now reaching London that he's been dying to see. Or amazing seats to a Quidditch match, where two of his favorite teams were playing. Dinner at a fabulous, doubtlessly five-star restaurant with candlelight, mouthwatering food, and a never-ending flow of red wine bound to make them buzz with pleasure. Just like how their first date went.

Instead what he was greeted with was poor lightening. Not candles, not a dimmed-lit enchanted sky, but small round globs of light trapped inside, hanging over of their heads. Some of them looked like they were seconds away from falling. That was when Draco's jaw dropped, just as the owner to sparkling, bright-green eyes mouth curved up. Once he managed to peel his eyes away from the strange lightning, they scanned around the place. The size was about half of Thee Three Breadsticks. There was also a large bar across the room, currently occupied by ten or so patrons awaiting their drinks, five rows of bottles in different types and sizes behind the bartender. A strange, green table littered with colorful balls darting around the place from hits of the players. And in the back, nearly tucked away in the corner was a odd, red and black machine, where he spotted entangled pairs of legs underneath, heard muffled laughing, and was nearly blinded by the bright flashes of light that erupted within it.

The only signs that these imbeciles, this place, were even aware that today was Valentine's Day were the red and pink hearts plastered onto the dark-blue tinted windows that looked like they were crafted from cheap, thin paper, with a few of them already peeling off the walls. And the couples occupying the high tables, sitting across from each other, exchanging soft smiles and stares.

"Eh…." Draco muttered.

A pat on the back managed to bring him back to the reality, helping him pick up his slacked jaw. The owner to those sparking, bright-green eyes passed along a smile. "I welcome you, Draco Malfoy, to Ringo's."

Ringo's, the name of the sort of the place you stumbled across at three in the morning, barely recovering from their hangover, needing some food in their system. The sort of place you wander into when the sudden craving for over-greased burgers and fries hit.

Aka, absolutely last place on earth you'd take your sort-of, not-quite, but almost-there (hopefully before night) boyfriend to on Valentine's Day for a date.

If anything, the place gave more of an impression of the sort of place you take said sort-of, not-quote, almost-there boyfriend for a dumping.

What was that Muggle saying Potter loved saying to prevent back luck? Knock on wood. Well, Draco was already doing so in his mind to prevent the latter from happening.

"Eh…"

"I figured, since last time we did this," Draco's attention was finally pulled away from the bar's less-than-fascinating aspects over to the very fascinating, very much intriguing shade of pink that colored Harry's cheeks. "And you surprised me, I thought this time I'd surprise you."

It wasn't fair for that moment a lash of warmth to whip across his stomach, sending a series of flares to buzz around there. Just like it wasn't fair for someone to be that devastatingly adorable.

Draco was sure, despite his modesty, Potter was aware of how charming he could, with the right gestures, the right hair products and such, and knew how to use to his advantage. Like now.

"Besides," Harry continued with a shrug. "You took me to Italy of all peoples for dinner-a place may I add, I've never been to before. So I figured, given the fact you most have been anywhere and everywhere, I take you to the one spot that I bet you've never been."

"A…muggle bar?"

Harry nodded, the bright smile still plastered onto his face.

Draco suppose he couldn't agree with his reasoning. He had been pretty been everywhere in the wizarding world that was worth taking-more than once if he was being honest. And the fact Harry wanted to surprise him, which he definitely accomplished, proved that he did put some time and effort into thinking this one through. Still…

"Do you take all your friends to a muggle bar?"

Draco's cheek flamed as Harry kissed it, the soft touch of his lips causing flames to lick the pit of his stomach.

"Only the ones I really care about it," he whispered into his ear. "Who I hope will say yes to my proposal."

His ears brightened at the word, "proposal." Trying not to appear too eager, Draco asked, "And what would that be?"

"You becoming my boyfriend."

Nerves, tightly-coiled, hot as fire, buzzed in his stomach, fluttered in his chest, bubbling like a potion shimmering away on the fire. "Really?"

"Really," Harry hissed, a hint of parseltongue slipping into his tongue. If that wasn't enough to tickle his fancy, Harry's lips brushed against his ear, tugging it.

"We'll see," Draco teased, managing to move back. "Depending on good the drinks are."

Harry offered his arm. Draco happily took it, knowing something sweet would be awarded at the end of the night. In more ways than one.


End file.
